Trip to the Lost Islands
Trip to the Lost Islands is the tenth episode of Wikia Town. Synopsis Star goes to the Lost Islands, but no one wants to come with her. Plot Star starts to prepare for a trip to the newly found Lost Islands. On April 22nd, she is ready, and asks the members of the User Squad if they want to come with her. She thinks that it will be a good idea to play Skylanders: Lost Islands on the Lost Islands. However, the other members of the User Squad think it's a bad idea. Star suggests everyone that they could do something that they usually do, but they still don't want to come. At MovieStarPlanet High, Star asks Samantha and Draco to join, but Draco tells that a Harry Potter cosplay is held that day and she would never miss an opportunity to dress up as Draco Malfoy in a Harry Potter cosplay. She tells that the cosplay will end on May 2nd, and she has already permission to not be at school the whole time. Samantha says that she will only come if Teehj comes too. The two girls go to ask Teej if she wants to join them but Teej says that she has other plans for the evening. After going back to Skylanders Fan High, Star tries to talk to Xavier, a member of the Dark team and a previous member of the User Squad. However, Xavier doesn't want to talk. Star notices Thibo and Skylar "Sky" and asks them to join her. At first, Thibo thinks that Star is going with the User Squad, but Star says that no other members of the User Squad are coming. Thibo and Sky still refuse to come. After the school day, Star decides to go to the islands alone. Star likes the place very much and her only problem is that she is very lonely. She builds a small stick house and hopes that she could share it with someone. The next day, Star asks Samantha and Teej again, but Teej says she doesn't think it's a good idea to go to the islands. Soon, Star goes to ask Monique and Henrik, but neither of them wants to come. Later, Star calls Lily and tells about the Lost Islands. Lily tells that she could probably come to Wikia Town sometime in the summer vacation and go check out the Lost Islands. Soon, Star calls Travis and he tells the same thing. After that, she asks her parents to come, and they agree to come once, but they don't want to go there all the time. Characters * Star * Brandon * Poseidon * Benjamin Christopher "BC" * Connor * Quinten * Miles * Adam Gregory * Mario * Poseidia * Zap * Marley * Cameron * Cooper * Ryan * Mark * Stephen * Chad * Fisher "Fishlip" * Collin * Draco * Drake * Jordan * Josh * Taylor "Draco" * Samantha * Tiara "Teej" * Xavier * Thibo * Skylar "Sky" * Monique * Henrik * Lily * Travis * Star's mother * Star's father Category:Wikia Town Category:PetStarPlanet Category:Episodes